Dying in your Arms
by AgumonFTW
Summary: What Tsukune was bitten by Moka, And he himself was changed into a Vampire? What would happen then? This is also a MokaxTsukune FF.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Rosario + Vampire.

_What If Tsukune was bitten by Moka, And changed to a vampire himself? How would that affect the show, Well. Lets find out. This is sorta a TsukunexMoka Fanfiction, But they'll be adventure, action, and etc in this as well. I rated M just to be safe but I'm pretty sure this won't be a lemon, Who knows._

_Chapter 1: The meet and great._

Tsukune has always had trouble in school, His grades were below average, and he wasn't really able to fit in with any group. He wasn't that bad at soccer, but any other sport? Forget about it, He was worse in any other sport than he was when it came to actually receiving an education. He still tried, His parents could see he still tried, And wanted to get good grades, and find some good friends, but it was hard for him. They noticed this all to well, They thought it would be a good idea for him to try a new school, A school even his parents weren't fully aware of what was taught. They didn't care though, they thought it would be a nice new start for Tsukune, Maybe he'd actually make friends.

Who he's about to become friends with, His family wouldn't believe.

"MOM! I am not going to a new school, Ill try hard this semester! Plus I think I'm finally making some new friends!"

"Tsukune, Your mother is right, Its time for you to move on and try a different school, We can't afford to have you flunk out." 'Tsukune's, Dad spoke with a firm tone'

"But, dad. This isn't fair! You guys didn't even give me a chance!" 'Tsukune was upset his parents didn't trust him enough to actually pass this semester, He was hurt by that thought'

"I do not care if it is fair, Your mother and I have spoken. You will be going, And thats final!" 'His father looked back down at what he was eating' "Besides, It may be the best thing yet."

"Honey, you must understand, Your father and I are only looking out for your best interest. It may seem like its bad now, But don't worry. This may all work out!" 'The tears were rolling down his mothers face'

_Why, The fuck is she crying. Shes the one making me leave, They hate me, I know it_. 'Tsukune thought to himself'

They finished up dinner, Tsukunes father showed him the pamphlet of where he'd be going

"Dad, Really? This looks like some sort of abandoned freak show." 'Tsukune laughed, This place looks like it houses the people who belong in an asylum'

_Its a little creepy_ 'His mother added'

"Oh quit your bitching, Tsukune." 'The father looked at his son and shook his head': _One day, My son will realize I did this for him._

Tsukune looked down, then looked back at his father who was showing him the pamphlet, He glared at his father for a second, Tsukune was trying to show his father he wasn't backing down. It failed.

Tsukunes father looked back and smacked him across the face, His father wasn't known to be abusive but, when the time was right. He could be.

Tsukunes face filled with tears, As his swollen cheek was turning red and purple.

_I hate him._ 'Tsukune said, Of course only in his mind would he say that, He wouldn't dare to say it directly to his father, Especially if another smack would be involved'

"Dear, I think that is enough!" Tsukunes mother was now standing up and starring at his father, Giving him the dead eyes.

"Hahaha, You think those eyes scare me! Never." 'The father was laughing but not angrily more jokingly towards his wife'.

"Tsukune, Its time for you to go to bed." As he said that, he stood up and walked towards his son, "Goodluck at your new school. Son."

_He was being spiteful about it._

**Tsukunes POV:**

_Hes happy I'm leaving, He won't have such a failure as a son around_

"Fine. Goodnight Mom, Dad". 'I couldn't help but storm off, I could feel my cheek pulsating from that hit, That really fucking hurt'.

Tsukune walked into the bathroom and washed up, Took some pain aspirin and went into his bedroom to find the pamphlet sitting on his bed.

_I wonder where my father found this school anyways, Probably from some Military recruiter or some shit. He wants me to be a Grade A son. Hate to disappoint you, Dad. I won't be perfect, He better fucking learn that._

Though, I guess this could be nice to get out of my school. The people there do hate me, Fuck. I hate being bullied by those kids, they all think they're stronger and better than everyone. Stupid jocks, I hope they all fail out and die somewhere:

NO. I can't be like them, I need to be better than they are.

Besides if I think like they do, Then I'm not better than them myself, Am I?

This is all Tsukune does when he's laying down, He only thinks about school, He only thinks about how much he hates the people there, His hatred is strong towards those who pick on him, He can't defend himself, let alone anyone else. That's why he hates himself so much some times, He wants to help other but he can't find the strength to do so.

_'All I can do now, Is close my eyes. Enjoy the time I have tomorrow with my family, Well maybe just my mom. I could careless about my shitty father.'_

**End of POV.**

The next day, The sun was shining bright in Tsukunes room, It was so bright it was burning his eyes, even if they were closed.

Tsukune rolled over and looked at the time

7:15 AM.

_Fuck, My last day of being in this bed.. Must say Ill miss it._ 'Tsukune finally gathered all his thoughts and strength and rolled over to the edge of his bed"

Tsukune got up and headed to the kitchen, He was expecting to be bitched at for something.

In the kitchen his mom was making him breakfast and his father look over at him:

"Goodmorning, Son!" His father took a sip of him coffee and smiled over at Tsukune

'Goodmorning' Tsukune was still mad about last night, But he figured he'd get over it.

"Tsukune, I made you some breakfast, It will be your last here for a little while, So I made you some pancakes and bacon" Tsukunes mother was smiling at him and put his plate in front of him, With a glass of Orange juice.

"Uh, Thanks Mom, I appreciate it''. Tsukune managed to conjure up a fake smile and thank his mom.

"So, Tsukune, What do you want to do for your last day of being home? Anything in particular?" His father said now putting his cup of coffee back down on the table and picking up the mornings newspaper.

'The movies would be nice, I suppose this new school won't have a TV or anything.. So I guess I should enjoy one last movie' Tsukune, Was getting a little upset. He was anxious yet nervous at the same time, And it made him stutter a bit when he talked.

"The movies? Alright, The movies works. We'll go a bit later on In the day. That should give you plenty of time to get ready and pack"

_**Later in the day, They went to the movies. When the movie was over they ended up going to to eat, Tsukunes choice, Of course. They arrived back at the house around 8:00 PM. Time has run out, Its time for Tsukune to head to bed, Wake up and get to his new school.**_

_**End Chapter.**_

**OK! So this is the end of Chapter 1, I would like some reviews on how Chapter 1 was, If it was bad, I need to know so I can update it a bit. I already started on Chapter 2 so it won't be long for it to be released. Chapter 2: Tsukune will finally be at his new school.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario + Vampire, BUT I do own my own content ;)

**Chapter 2: The newer beginning:**

Tsukune woke up at his normal time of 7:15, but this time he wasn't going to be leaving for the school hes been going to for a few years, No. Tsukune will be on his new adventure to a new school. The newer beginnings.

"Tsukune, You need to hurry up and get all your stuff ready!"

"I know, Mom, I'm going as fast as I can! Jesus, I'm not some super fast 'God' or something." Tsukune peered over to his mother who was trying to get some of his stuff together as well.

_Why is everything so Goddamn complicated_

"Alright, That's everything I should be all set now." Tsukune was starting to shake a bit, He wasn't usually nervous about school but this time, this time was something else, he would soon be at a new school, around new faces, new smells, just about new everything. The thought of being new to a school made him cringe but he had no choice.

Tsukunes mother walked over to him gave him a hug and kiss on the cheek

"Goodluck, Tsukune!" She waved as he walked out the door.

'Yeah, Yeah. Bye mom!' Tsukune felt as if he was about to faint, His heart was pounding, he had cold sweat pouring down his face, and he wasn't able to keep himself from shaking.

Tsukune noticed at the corner of his eye, A school bus was pulling up.

"_Thats a funny looking school bus" He thought._

The bus let out a cloud of smog and came to a halt, The door slowly opened, As it was opening it was making a loud noise, Sort of like nails against a chalkboard, Tsukune shivered at the noise.

"Are you coming kid?" The bus driver had an evil grin on his face but his eyes looked empty, he was smoking a cigar and flicked the ashes on the floor of the bus

"Hahaha, Lets go kid. I don't have all day" The bus driver seemed to grow inpatient as he slowly turned his head back forward and inhaling smoking of his cigar.

Tsukune took his first step onto the bus, looked towards the back and noticed no one was there, He turned back to the driver

"Hey, Uh where is everyone?"

"Well, Kid the school doesn't get that many new kids, Its just you today."

Tsukune nodded and continued on his way to the back of the bus and took a seat.

He sat down and sighed, He was somewhat relieved that there was no one else, Yet a bit worried about why he was the only new student.

_Ah, Oh well I guess, Maybe its just a hardcore private school, or something._

Tsukune looked out the windows to notice the sun seemed to be brighter today than normal.

He relaxed a bit and took in a deep breathe, While inhaling he inhaled some of the drivers cigar smoke.

He started coughing and grasping for air. "Sorry kid" The bus driver opened the front window a bit to allow some of the smoke to exit the bus.

"Its fine. So where is this school anyways?" Tsukune was pretty desperate to actually learn a bit about the school. The pamphlet his father showed him barely gave him any insight as to what to expect.

"Don't worry about that kid, You have bigger issues to worry about." The bus driver cracked a evil smile and started to laugh.

_What the fuck could he mean by that? Bigger issues? What could he possibly mean?_

"Sir, What do you mean?" Tsukune was concerned and started shaking a bit again, His heart was pounding and his anxiety was through the roof

Tsukune looked back out the window to realize they were in some sort of tunnel, But there were all different colors, It was like a rainbow mixed with a black abyss.

_What the fu...ck..._

The bus came to a complete stop, Throwing Tsukune forward and his bag to the floor.

"We're here kid, take care of yourself, Goodluck. You'll need it" He started to laugh as Tsukune made his way out of the bus.

Once he stepped outside the bus he noticed a scarecrow with a pumpkin head and a sign of some-sort.

_'Must be the bus schedule' He thought to himself_

He walked over to the Scarecrow and grabbed the sign and looked at.

His heart sank, His knees were about to give out

_This can't be right? The bus has to come more than once a year, Somethings wrong._

He fell to a knee and dropped his back, He raised his hands over his face, He couldn't get the thought of, _what _ _he was doing there_ out of his head.

_What the hell is going on, First that tunnel, Now a bus that only comes once a year? Is this some military academy, I wouldn't put it past my father._

Tsukune clenched a fist, Slammed it into the ground and slowly raised himself back up of the rocky path.

"Well, I guess I should try finding the school" He scratched the top of his head, picked up his bag and started to head off into a forest

The Forest was full of dead trees, Headstones were strewn about. The cries of Owls were echoing through the forest, and a faint breeze was rustling the trees.

_This place scares the shit out of me, I won't lie.._His heart was speeding up as head made his way further and further into the forest until he found a clearing, It wasn't a huge space, but he thought it would be a good idea to just sit down by a tree after walking for awhile, He thought he could use a little rest.

_What the hell kind of school is in the middle of nowhere? Hmm, I wonder whats up with all these headstones. I wonder if there are actually people buried under them. _The thought rushed into his body, he was sitting on dead people. He started to panic a bit, He heard a large bang behind the tree he was sitting against, He was attempting to stand but he was so frightened that he was just staggering while trying to get his feet beneath him.

_'Finally' He thought_

He was able to get to his feet and start running, He wasn't sure where to, He just wanted to get away from that clearing.

He started to hear something that sounded like a chain, The noise was slowly becoming more clear.

_A bike? Who the fuck would ride a bike out here?_

The noise was way more distinct and he could clearly make it that the noise was coming from a bike.

Tsukune wasn't sure where it was coming from until...

**End Chapter.**

**I hope you enjoyed Chapter 2, I'm trying to write more and more, but I thought that was a nice way to end it! As always leave a review and favorite! Ill update Chapter 3 within the week, So stay tuned!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario + Vampire.

Before I start writing I got a few people asking me when Tsukune would become a Vampire, WELL the answer is I'm not 100% sure, But I can guess some time within the next 5 chapters. The next 2-3 chapters will just be introductions of characters, and such. Ill do my best to keep them interesting, Seeing as I actually have a lot of people who enjoy reading this so far. SO without further a do, I bring you:

Chapter 3: Why are you here then?

"What the fu.."

BANG! Tsukune crashed to the ground, With a pink haired girl laying on top of him, Her bike slammed into a nearby tree and made a subtle crashing noise.

Tsukune got knocked out, It wasn't show much the impact but the bike hit him directly in the face.

The pink haired girl slowly started to rise up when she noticed she was laying on top of some one.

Her cheeks started becoming pinkish, She quickly got up and off the brown haired boy and tried regathering her thoughts.

_I must have hit him pretty hard with my bike, Especially if he's still knocked out._

The girl walked back over to him, and sat down by his side, She started whispering at him telling him to wake up.

_For a monster, he sure smells really good...I don't think one little bite would hurt, Now would it?_

The pink hair girl leaned in closer to his neck, Right when she was about to bite down on him. The boy shifted a bit and started opening his eyes.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Tsukune shouted as he started to crawl back against a tree

"I was. Uhm, Well.. You smell really good, Kind of like a Human.." The pink haired girls cheeks were starting to becoming pink.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Tsukune snapped he started getting angry, for no reason.

Probably due to the fact of where he was freaked him out.

"Well I am a Vampire, And I do enjoy the smell and taste of humans and see you just smell so much like a human, I thought I'd try and get a taste"

_A vampire? This girl is crazy._

"I guess I'm glad you didn't go biting me.." Tsukune started to smile a bit and walked over to the pink haired girl who was looking down

"My name is Tsukune, Whats yours?"

The girl slowly started looking up and was smiling "My name is Moka, Its nice to meet you Tsukune"

She started to pick herself up and off the ground

"So, What kind of monster are you anyways?"

Tsukune thought long and hard about this question, Seriously questioning this girls sanity.

"What do you mean what kind of monster am I?" Tsukune looked a bit confused

"You know? Like, Hmm. Well I said earlier I was a vampire, What are you?"

"I'm not a monster, I'm a human." He said with a smile

"Oh, I see." Moka started to frown, Why are you here then?"

"My dad told me I had to come here, Because I was failing all my classes and such."

"Well, If you aren't a monster why are you at an all monster school?"

Tsukunes face became pale, He wasn't sure whether to believe her or not, Then again she was coming close to his neck as if about to bite it when he was unconscious.

"Monster don't exist though". The brown haired bow was confident that monsters really didn't exist and that this girl was a bit on the crazy side.

"We do exist!" She proclaimed

_Is this boy really a human? Should I even allow myself to be friends with a human? It just doesn't seem right after everything humans have done to me"_

"Alright, Alright. Monsters exist." Tsukune started to laugh and started to pick up his things.

"Well we should get going, Now that there is two of us, We shouldn't have a problem finding the school" He smiled at Moka and also picked up her bike and walked it back over to her.

_For a human, He is nice to me. Even if he doesn't believe I'm actually a vampire._

"Alright lets get going! By the way, Tsukune.. I never really made any friends in the human World.. So would it be possible for you to be my friend?" Moka started to frown in expectations of his answer, She was hoping he'd say yes but deep down she knew he would say no.

"Of course I would, I'd love to be friends with you Moka, Even if you are a bit crazy." He started to smile and looked at her while scratching his head.

Moka's smile covered her face, She started to blush and should couldn't help it.

"I'm really sorry, Tsukune."

"For what?"

Moka walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and jumped on to him, Her mouth started for his neck, And that's when she took a little bite out of him.

"OwwwwwwWW! What the fuck! What was that for!?" Tsukune pushed Moka off of him and started rubbing his neck, He was more embarrassed than mad.

"I'm sorry, I just can't help myself, You smell so good." The pink hair girl started to smirk at Tsukune who was still rubbing his neck.

"Jesus, Are you really a Vampire?"

"Of course I am, I did say I was, Didn't I?" She started to giggle and walked back over to him and gave him another hug, Without biting his neck this time.

"What was that for?" Tsukune was confused and a bit shocked.

"Will you be my friend for ever, Tsukune?" Moka started backing off of Tsukune a little bit and gave him some breathing room.

"Of course, Now that I guess you aren't lying about being a Vampire, So I don't consider you to be crazy. So, Yes. I will be your friend Moka." Tsukune looked at her with a huge smile on his face, the smile reached from ear to ear.

_I actually made a friend. And its a she. I now have a girl friend._

Tsukunes cheeks started turning pinkish red and he started to get a bit giddy.

"Well what are we waiting for, We got a school to find!" Tsukune grabbed her hand and he started to run, Moka dropped her bike and let Tsukune take her.

"Tsukune wait slow down!"

"Nope, not till we find the school!"

Tsukune stopped dead in his tracks, out of the clearing he saw what looked to be a huge castle like mansion, It was a bit dreary the trees around the school were dead, There was a gallows in a near by clearing next to the school and there was no sunshine, At all.

"Is..Is that the school?" Tsukune started to shake, and had a cold chill rush down his spine.

"Of course it is, Silly. Now lets get going, We don't want to be late!" Moka tried grabbing Tsukunes hand and dragging him off towards the school, but he wasn't budging at all.

He stood there like a stone statue, Unable to move because of his fears of what Moka said, Was actually true.

"I, I can't.. I can't move." Tsukune was trembling his knees and spine shaking uncontrollably.

"Tsukune.. It'll be ok. I'm here" Moka turned to Tsukune and hugged him as he fell to the floor, His fear was overwhelming, His heart was pounding, It was so loud that even Moka could hear it.

"Its ok, Nothing bad can happen to you, It is a school after all."

"Yeah, But if you are right and this is a school for monsters, I don't belong here, I'm just a human. I think I need to leave" Tsukune tried getting to his feet but his body wouldn't allow it, Moka was still holding him refusing to let go till he listened to her.

"Just try and see if you like it, I'll help you, Just like you helped me. You are my first friend, Tsukune. This is both our first day, And I already made a friend. You helped me a lot. I will do what it takes to help you try out this school!" Moka stood up and picked up Tsukune and brought him to his feet "Now, Lets go."

Tsukune was trying to gather all of his thoughts but it was difficult, He was finally able to gather enough courage to follow Moka.

The door to the school opened, There was kids (monsters) everywhere, The hallways were pretty large, and there was 2 large stair cases in the front lobby.

Everyone in the front lobby was starring at Moka and Tsukune, But there was one that stuck out the most, A girl with blue hair. She was furiously gazing at both Moka and Tsukune, Tsukune noticed this:

_I wonder what that girl problem is? I wonder if she knows I'm a human. This could be bad._

**End Chapter.**

**Alright, So like I said, These won't be the most exciting few chapters, But I promise it'll get better. I'm trying to get all the characters in, Im not sure I'm going to include all of them, BUT I may depending on if people want me to or not, So I guess Ill wait and see what the reviews say.**

**Next chapter I think you can guess who the blue haired girl is, I also think I may bring Mizore in the next chapter, Who knows. Also, I only followed the first few episodes of the show, Ill eventually have a completely different story set up, One that doesn't follow the show or manga. So, I hope you guys look forward to the next chapter. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4: Choosing

Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario + Vampire.

Sorry to keep everyone waiting for an update for Chapter 4.

Chapter 4: Choosing:

Tsukune has been attending the monster school for a week now, He hasn't been able to fit in anywhere and his only friend is Moka, The Vampire. Though no one knows that Moka is an S class monster.

Its a Friday afternoon, Schools about to end and that means a bit of time off for Tsukune, Which means for him. To go home, If possible.

"Tsukune, Where are you going?" Moka was running out of the schools front doors towards Tsukune who had some of his stuff packed up in a briefcase.

"Well, Moka." Tsukune said in a low toned voice "I'm going to head back to the human world for awhile, And see my mom.."

Mokas face turned expressionless "Why would you want to leave?"

"I'm coming back! _I think._." Tsukune started smiling and hugged Moka to re insure her that he would be coming back.

"Oh Tsukune"

"Wait no Moka don't!"

Moka sunk her fangs into Tsukunes neck, Draining him of some of his blood. She pulled away and licked her lips and fangs as blood was dripping off of them.

Tsukune was a taken back a bit, and was able to stay on his feet, Normally he'd fall back but he's starting to get used to it.

Mokas face was bright red and she started to smirk a little "Thanks Tsukune, You're the best!"

"Not like I have a choice in letting you do that, Now do I?" Tsukune was rubbing his neck.

_I wonder how many times she'll drink my blood till I'm all out_

Tsukune started to walk away and looked back and waved, Moka could help but frown and feel sad that her only friend was leaving for a little while. She waved back but not willingly.

"_Hopefully the bus is going to come today, Or else Ill be screwed.. Its about time I leave this school and get back home to the real world and tell my mom and cousin about this school, Even if they don't believe me._" Tsukune couldn't help but think of leaving this world, He'd miss Moka but this school was not for him.

On his way toward the bus stop he felt like someone was watching him, Maybe even following him. Every time he looked back the feeling would dwindle and once he would start walking again the feeling would come back.

The only way for him to get to the bus stop was around this cliff, It was to tall to climb down and if he fell, He'd end up dying. So, He had to take a detour around it. As he started for the path..

BAM!

Tsukune was knocked down, With such force that his head bashed off of the ground, He started bleeding from the crack in his skull. He could barely keep his eyes open, But he noticed a girl with blue hair, Standing besides him.. As soon as he saw her he become unconscious and laid there.

**A Few days later after being hit:**

He slowly started opening his eyes, He stood up a little and looked around, To find a girl sitting at the end of his bed, It wasn't Moka though, It was somebody else.

The girl started to raise her head and looked over at Tsukune.

"Oh, You're up! I'm glad, You've been knocked out for a few days." The girl said sympathetically.

"Do you know what happened? How I got here?" Tsukune was a bit concerned "Also, Was there another girl who stopped by here?"

"Well I found you knocked out and carried you back here" The girl started to frown and thought to herself _I can't let him know Moka came by to see him everyday.._ "And nope, I was the only one who stopped by according to the nurse." She started getting this cynical look on her face.

"Are you sure no one stopped by? Did you get me these balloons?"

The girl looked at him put on a straight face and said "I'm 100% positive I'm the only one who stopped by and yes I got you the balloons, I would feel bad if you didn't get some sort of support while you re gained some of your strength."

"My name is Kurumu, Whats yours?"

"Eh, My name.. Oh yeah, My name is Tsukune." _Did I really just forget my own name for a second, How bad did I hit my head?_

"Its a pleasure to finally meet you, Tsukune." Kurumu was smiling and they shook hands, Just for a formal acquaintance meeting of course.

"So, You're positive there was no other girl who stopped by here?" Tsukune seemed desperate to find out the truth, He knows Moka wouldn't just leave him there in the room without visiting him.

Kurumu shook her head, "I'm sure of it. I would know if someone else came here."

Just as she said that the door opened up to the nurses room. It was Moka.

"TSUKUNE! You're awake! Thank God!" Moka was excited to see him up, And ran over to his bed to give him a hug.

Moka ran up to hug Tsukune so hard that they both fell back in his bed. "Hi, Moka."

"Is something wrong?" Moka was becoming a bit nervous on why Tsukune wasn't happy to see her.

"No, Nothings wrong." Tsukune was giving Moka the cold shoulder

"Moka I think its time you leave" Kurumu said with frustration in her voice, As she said for Moka to leave she stood up and went over to Tsukune and sat down by his side. She looked Tsukune directly in the eyes

Tsukune couldn't help but look back and just stare, "I agree, Moka you need to leave." _Why did I just say that? I wasn't thinking that at all, No Moka. Stay please!_

"Tsukune..." Mokas face become full of hurt she started to tear up and ran out of the room.

"Its just me and you now, Tsukune."

**Kurumu left Tsukune by himself in the nurses room and ended up running into Moka.**

"Hiya, Moka!" Cynically of course, She wasn't actually happy to see Moka but it was about time to rub it in her face that she won Tsukune over.

"What did you say to Tsukune! He would never push me away like that!"

"Oh you know, I just told him that you never visited him once, And that the balloons were from me, Not you." Kurumu grinned, and started laughing.

"Don't you just love the powers a **Succubus **have?" Kurumu gloated

"You, You're a Succubus? NO wonder Tsukune agreed to have me leave, You made him say that!" Moka was becoming angry, And getting frustrated that anyone would do this to her bestfriend.

"I'm going to go tell Tsukune the truth!"

"Oh no you don't!" Kurumu yelled and grabbed Moka by the arm and threw her into a locker.

Students started gathering around chanting "Fight, Fight, Fight!"

Kurumu knew better than to fight inside of school, So she dragged Moka outside and into the woods.

The students started yelling "Hey come back! Fight in here!"

In the woods Kurumu was lashing Mokas face, With her long nails, She then grappled onto her shoulder and flew up above the treeline and dropped Moka from above, Moka smashed into the ground, And wasn't able to move.

"What kind of monster are you anyways, You are weak." Kurumu said laughing while scratching Mokas face almost to the point her face was non-existent.

Blood was everywhere, Moka was laying in her own blood, As it squirted out of her face.

"Moka!"

_That sounded like a boys voice_, Kurumu looked over to see Tsukune holding a tree to keep his balance.

_Well, this sure makes things difficult, Oh well. Ill blame it on Moka attacking me. _

"Oh Tsukune, Thank God you're here. Moka started to attack me!" Kurumu started putting on a show, Pretending to cry and all.

"Thats a lie! I know you're a succubus, I heard people saying something about Succubus fighting Moka outside of school! You lied to me the entire time!" Tsukune clenched his fists and started walking towards Moka.

"Oh no, If I can't have you. NO ONE CAN!" Kurumu started for Tsukune, Her razor sharps nails pointed straight towards Tsukunes chest.

Her nails went directly into his chest, and out the otherside.

"Tsukune, NO!" Moka was now on her feet, She had no choice. She pulled of her Rosary.

Everything went black, And a large swarm of bats crowded around Moka. When the bats left...

Moka now had white hair, Dark red eyes, Her breasts enlarged a bit as well.

Tsukune wasn't able to believe what he was seeing, But by that time. His eyes were becoming heavy, His heart rate become slow, His breathing become more and more out of pattern, He was dying.

"What, But how?" You were about to die!" Kurumu pulled her nails out of Tsukunes chest and started running after Moka, Moka kicked Kurumu directly in the face, She was kicked so hard she went through a few trees until she finally stopped and tried getting back to her feet, As she tried this Moka was already standing over her.

"Its about time you learn your place, Succubus!" Moka was heading for Kurumus wings, As she grabbed them with her hands she heard a faint. "No" It came from Tsukune.

"I'm sorry, I won't do it again, Please. Just let me keep my wings!" Kurumu was begging at Mokas feet to let her keep her wings, It wasn't Mokas decision it was Tsukunes.

Moka walked away and put her Rosary back around her neck, Once that was back on her neck she was transformed back into the original Moka, The pink haired girl Tsukune seemed to like so much.

Moka ran over to Tsukune and picked him up.

Kurumu was still sitting by the tree, Where a minute ago her wings would have been ripped off, If it wasn't for Tsukune, She would probably be dead.

_Ever though I stabbed him, He still wanted to save me?_

She finally gathered all of her thoughts and ran over to Tsukune and Moka.

"Here, Let me fly you guys back to the school, We may be able to get him to the nurse in time." Kurumu pleaded wanting to help Tsukune survive.

Moka nodded and agreed that would be the fastest way for them to get back to school, And hopefully. Keep Tsukune alive.

**End of Chapter 4: I hope you guys enjoyed it. I know my chapters are still short, Sorry about that. If there are any mistakes (Grammatical), Please PM me or leave it in a review, When I type, I type fast. And when I re – read I sort of miss some things. It'll probably take me another week or two, To get Chapter 5 out. As always favorite and follow! **


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Rosaio + Vampire. Just wanted to write.

Sorry for taking so long, But I noticed a lot of people started to favorite and figured it was time to actually start writing. :P

Chapter 5: Deaths knocking.

Kurumu flew Moka and Tsukune as fast as possible back to school and to the Nurses, Tsukunes blood was dropping from the air and down onto the cold ground.

Kurumu lowered down to the ground and let Moka and Tsukune off at the school entrance, Moka picked up Tsukune and rushed him into the nurses office.

"Nurse, Hes dying! Help him!" Moka demanded.

"I will do my best, Please. Wait here." The Nurse took Tsukune into a room

Hours passed by, The nurse finally came out.

"We need to call his parents, There's in an infection spreading through his wounds and its hard to keep him stable, He may need to go to a human hospital if he can hold out till then." The nurse said while putting a hand on Mokas shoulder, "I'm sure he will make it though, He seems like a fighter" The nurse took her hand off of Mokas shoulder and started walking to the phone.

Moka could hear the Nurse talking to Tsukunes parents.

Moka put her head down and started crying into her arms, "_Wait, What if I can bite Tsukune, He'll be able to live and finally be an actual monster.._"Moka started thinking hard about doing this, And considering whats the worst that could happen?

Moka felt arms wrapped around her, "_Who Is this?" _

"I'm sorry, Moka... I wish I could take back what I did" Kurumu was also crying, both were wrapped in each others arms, Crying hysterically.

"Whats going on?"

Moka and Kurumu backed off and looked over at the doorway to see a girl with purplish blue hair staring at both of them.

"Who are you?" Moka and Kurumu both wiping away the tears on their faces.

The girl took the lollipop out of her mouth and walked back out the door. "Who the fuck was that?" Kurumu questioned.

"I'm not sure, Ive never seen her before. Maybe shes new?" Moka said while shrugging and sitting back down, Kurumu took the seat next to her and they both started talking about, Tsukune, And considering if he would live or not.

The Nurse walked back into the room where both girls were sitting down and talking, They were crying but not as much as before.

"The boys mother and father will be here to pick him up within the next hour, He isn't coming back to this world. Also, How did Tsukune get this wound? Do either of you know?" The Nurse raised an eyebrow and was looking at the girls with a cold stare.

"No, we just heard a scream in the woods and we went out to check it out, He was already like this when we found!" Kurumu thought this was the best answer she could give, The Nurse looked at Moka and Moka nodded in agreement. This was the story they had to go by.

Moka and Kurumu stood by Tsukunes side until his parents came and picked him up, His face was full of pain, He couldn't stop shaking, Sweat was pouring off his head. And there was nothing Moka and Kurumu could do, Not now at least knowing his parents will be there any second.

Moka looked out the window to find that same purplish blue haired girl staring in through the window, She noticed Moka saw her and she walked away.

"_what is that girls problem?" _Moka couldn't help but wonder.

Tsukune started opening his eyes a bit, And noticed Moka and Kurumu by his bed, Crying over him.

Faint words started slipping through his lips, But they were to faint for either Moka or Kurumu to understand.

"Im sorry Tsukune!" Kurumu started shouting, Her face was red and her eyes full of tears.

Moka couldn't speak, Tears rushing down her pink cheeks, Falling to the ground.

"It..It..Its o..K.." Tsukune struggled but was able to get those two words out of his mouth, He closed his eyes again.

The door the room Tsukune was staying in opened, It was his mother and father.

"TSUKUNE!" His mother rushed over to his bed, Tears soaking the blanket that was covering him.

"Son..What happened to you?" His father was doing his best to hold his composure but his eyes were slowly becoming watery and shakey.

His father picked him up, Tsukunes eyes and body clenched in pain, He headed for the front of the school and towards the car.

"Thanks to you two, My boy was able to make it back here, I couldn't thank you two enough." Tsukunes mother bowed and started running for her husband.

Moka dropped to her knees "Tsukune.." She hung her head in shame.

"So, now what?" Kurumu asked Moka hoping she had a plan to get Tsukune back to the monster world after he's healed.

"I'm not sure, I mean if he even can survive this.. He has a hole in his chest for Christ sake..And on top of that, Diseases will run rampant till he can get rest and some medicine but by then.." Tears poured out of Mokas eyes, The water like substance started flowing down her face and onto the ground.

Kurmus eyes were becoming heavy, She fell back into one of the seats near the bed Tsukune was laying in.

**A few days passed since Tsukune left.**

"Kurumu!" Moka was waving over at Kurumu and smiling.

Ever since Tsukune left they've become friends, They only have each other now.

"Hey Moka!" Kurumu ran over to Moka and gave her a hug.

"What do you wanna do now that schools over?"

Moka shook her head and shrugged, They started heading for the front doors of the school when they noticed sitting by herself was the girl with the purplish blue hair.

Moka walked over to her, "Who are you? And why were you in the Nurses office?"

"Me? Hmm, My name is Mizore."

"Why are you always by yourself?" Kurumu asked.

"Uhm, I don't really.. Have any friends. And I noticed you guys were gathering around Tsukune and it looked like you really cared about him.." Mizore said while starting to stand up and grab her things.

**Back in the Human World.**

The Doctor walked out of the emergency room entrance and into the waiting room.

"It looks like he'll make it, Whatever stabbed his left wounds we've never seen before, So he'll have to be monitored for awhile, His Heart may collapse. Whatever went through him took a piece of his heart of with the object used to stab him. We will do everything we can to keep him alive and well. Just remember though, We can only do so much." The Dr. Started taking his gloves off and wiped his glasses with a towel he had in his back pocket, His gown was covered in blood, And sweat mixed with blood, The blood of Tsukune poured down his face.

"When can we see him, Doctor?" The mother demanded she sees her son.

"He should be stable enough for you to him now, Go right on it." The Doctor said.

**Back in the Monster World.**

"If you needed friends, you could've just asked!" Moka pronounced, She went up to Mizore and gave her a hug, "Just wait till Tsukune comes back, He'll show you what it likes to have real true friends".

"Yup, Hes helped both of us!" Kurumu said.

**End Chapter.**

Ok, SO Chapter 5 was a bit shorter, Sorry guys. Im also considering making a Christmas one shot they may fall in line with this story. Stay tuned for Chapter 6!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario + Vampire, It just happens to be one of my favorite animes.

Chapter 6: The Devils Deal.

Tsukune has been at the hospital for a week now, He hasn't woken up, The doctors think his body stayed shut down out of fear, Apparently what happened to Tsukune, Mentally fucked him up.

His mother and father both had to get back to work, And haven't visited Tsukune for a few days now, He's just been locked up in this room, Stuck in his head, Afraid to open his eyes. The last day his family visited his cousin joined along.

**3 days ago: **

"Don't worry Tsukune, Ill found out who did this to you" Aono silently spoke into the blanket that covered Tsukunes lifeless body.

"Aono, You know it was an animal that did this, There was no physical way this was done by a human, The doctors already figured it all out." Tsukunes mother who was gathering her stuff together looked over at her niece.

"Besides, If this was done by a human the school would be searching high and low!"

"Yeah, I guess you're right" She slowly started getting up and headed for the door "Get well cousin".

The door closed behind her, Closing Tsukune in there once again to be tormented by the lonesomeness the Hospitals room made his body feel.

**Present day: Back at the school of Monsters:**

"Its been a week, Do you think Tsukune is ok?" Moka was worried, No one from school has heard, or even seen Tsukune since the incident.

"I'm sure he's fine." Mizore said while pulling her lollipop out of her mouth to replace it with a new one.

"Yeah, Lighten up Moka!" Kurumu was smiling, Though deep down they all had a bad feeling.

"We should visit him!" Moka was quick with the response, Kurumu kind of jumped.

"_All we need to do is sneak out of here for a little while, And just see how he's doing."_

"How would we leave the school?" Kurumu asked.

"Its simple, The bus has been coming and going more often, And we have a school phone now, So maybe we can call a few of the hospitals and find out where Tsukune is staying." Moka replied.

"I think it could work." Mizore said, She was never smiling, She never even seemed to by happy but to her, Tsukune meant something, even if she didn't even know him.

"Sure, Why not" Kurumu agreed.

Mokas plan was soon to be put in motion, They would leave the school at lunch time and head for the bus stop, There they would hop on the bus and head for the human world, But before they went to the bus stop they had to call some Hospitals and find out where Tsukune was actually staying.

After calling 15 Hospitals, They finally found out where he was staying, A hospital right in the middle of Japan, 'The Japan Union Hospital'.

"So now we know where he's staying, We can head over that way as soon as we get back into the human world" Moka announced

The small group of 3 all agreed on the plan, The lunch bell rang and the 3 girls headed into the woods and for the bus stop.

At the bus stop, The bus showed up right on time and the girls got on.

"Isn't school still going on?" The bus driver asked.

"Yes it is, But we need to see a friend at the hospital" Moka said.

"A friend, Huh? It wouldn't happen to be that new kid would it?" The bus driver asked.

"Yes it is, How do you know?"

The bus driver smirked and closed the bus doors, "Find a seat, any seat."

The bus sped off and they went through the cosmic looking tunnel

"Well, This is far as I can take you." The bus driver let them off at the exit of the tunnel and pointed to another sign "Take that bus over there, It'll take you as close to the Hospital as possible."

"Wait, How do you know what Hospital he's at?" Kurumu questioned

"Good luck kids" The driver laughed cynically as he closed the doors.

After walking around for an hour and being lost, They finally found the hospital.

Upon entering Kurumu, Mizore and Moka noticed that there was no one at the front desk, They walked over to it to notice the desk attend lying dead, In her own blood.

The girls gasped, Moka covered her mouth with her hand as they all started to gag.

"Who the fuck would do this?" Kurumu shouted.

"Im not sure, But we need to find Tsukunes room!" Moka hesitated but started taking steps towards the desk to find patient list, But it was no use. Blood covered it.

"Alright, looks like we'll be finding him on our own." Moka said.

Mizore and Kurumu nodded in agreement and they headed off down a hall way.

Down the hall way a police over was dead, His body was cut in half from the waist down, His gun was drawn from his holster but it looks like he never was able to get a shot off.

"Just keep running, Keep your eyes forward" Moka said.

After running in and out of patient rooms they came to a single room down a dark hall, The light was flickering and there was blood spewed all over the wall from a few of the nurses.

Moka was the first to rush in, When she entered the room she noticed a shadowy figure hovering over Tsukunes lifeless body.

"Get away from him!" Moka shouted.

The shadowy figure turned to her, His cynical smile showed and he jumped out the window.

"Who the fuck was that!?" Kurumu shouted

"Guys, Seriously. The fuck is going on?" Mizore the one who seemed to like darkness was freaked out by everything she just saw.

"We need to get Tsukune out of here." Moka hurried over to his bed to make sure he was ok, Blood leaked from the center of his gut, It was pouring out of the bandaging.

Mokas eyes widened, The blood loss was heavy, and there wasn't much she could.

"Grab all that stuff over there" Moka pointed to a shelf that had some bandages on it, Kurumu grabbed it and gave the stuff to Moka.

Moka unwrapped some of Tsukunes bandages to notice the hole that Kurumu left was smaller, But there was another marking next to it she wasn't sure of.

Moka took the bandages the started re wrapping the wound, To prevent anymore blood from leaking out of his seemingly cold body.

"Moka, We really need to get out of here." Kurumu said pointing out the window, Where cops were gathering.  
"It looks like they are about to enter" Mizore said.

"Help me get him up, We'll bring him back to the Monster world" Moka said.

The girls helped Moka pick Tsukune up.

"_What kind of monster is he? He doesn't heal, Doesn't even show signs that hes a monster" Mizore thought._

Moka took Tsukunes arm and put it around her neck, As they staggered through the hallways.

Police and Swat members were rushing into the Hospital, Clearing room to room. The only way out for the girls and Tsukune was to make it quick for the back door exit, They ran for it and made it outside. Around the corner a formation of police officers were getting ready to rush the back side of the hospital.

"Hurry we gotta go quick." Moka said, While holding Tsukune up. He was still in the gown the Hospital gave him.

"Moka, Don't you think this is a bit obvious, Hes not even dressed!" Kurumu announced.

Moka sighed and agreed, They needed to find him a change of clothes.

A few blocks away from the Hospital, Moka put Tsukune down.  
"Kurumu and I will go find a clothes store or something, and get him something else to wear. Wait here and protect him." Mokas talk was directed to Mizore who had no problem with this plan.

Moka and Kurumu searched downtown Japan for a store that sold cheap clothing, They found one and purchased a few things and headed off back to the alley where they left Mizore and Tsukune.

They left Tsukunes boxer briefs on and put on the new pants and shirt they got him.

"Alright we need to get back to the bus stop" Moka said.

"What the hell are we going to tell the bus driver?" Kurumu asked.

_"Fuck, I didn't think of that.." Moka thought._

"We'll think of something when the time comes, First we need to make it there without raising to much suspicion .

The group took alley after alley, Getting closer and closer to their destination.

After a few hours of walking and running they finally made it, A weight has been lifted off their shoulders.

"I can't believe we did it." Mizore said.

"Yeah, That was bit too risky for me." Kurumu added.

The bus was rolling in from a distance and stopped right in front of Moka who was standing at the edge of the curb.

"I see you found him." The driver said.

"Aha, Yeah. He's had a long day he ended up falling asleep while resting at the stop." Moka said, Hoping that for an excuse it would work.

"So it seems" The driver put his cynical smirk back onto his face, It was plastered there for a moment or two.

"Sir?" Moka asked

"Oh right, Yeah. Lets go."

The bus sped off, Back to the school of Monsters, With a human who was on the verge of death.

"_How are we going to keep him alive?" Moka thought.._

The light, That the sun provided faded away as they entered the tunnel..

**So, It took me awhile to put this chapter together, I hope its good.. I do feel as if something was missing and I feel as If I rushed it, But whatever. I like where I'm going with this and I hope my readers do as well. **

**As always, if there are any grammatical mistakes, Leave a review or message me and Ill fix it. I ended up writing this chapter at like 4 in the morning cause I can't sleep for shit. **

**Well, Anyways I hope everyone has a Merry Christmas, Or if you don't celebrate Christmas have a nice Holiday. And I look forward to hearing from my followers and such, Thanks guys. **

**Ill try updating this before New Years, But if not. I want to thank my followers and people who've favorite my stories, Without you guys, I don't know where I'd be. I love writing and reading some of the reviews you guys leave me is just pure awesomeness! Cheers to a New Year! **


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario + Vampire, Just though I'd write a cool story.

**Chapter 7: Trouble brews.**

Its been a week since they escaped the Hospital with the lifeless body of Tsukune, Though he was on the verge of death, The girls were taking care of him as best as possible without anyone else knowing.

Back inside the school, Everyone was in class. Doing what they normally do, Learning about the outside world and some other uninteresting things.

A voice over the loader speaker came on,"An assembly will be held today at 12:00PM".

"_I wonder who that was, I've never heard that voice before"_ Moka thought.

The bell rang and everyone rushed out of class, Moka met up with Mizore and Kurumu out by the entrance of the school.

"Kurumu!" Moka shouted

"Hey Moka" Kurumu replied.

The two girls started to chat, They still had an hour or so till the assembly so they had some time to kill.

"Hi guys." Mizore crept up behind them, Both Moka and Kurumu jumped, "For Christ sake Mizore, Stop doing that" Kurumu said.

"Sorry, Old habits take awhile to die."

An hour went by and it was time for the assembly, everyone in the school gathered in the Court yard to hear what was supposed to be said.

A person crept up onto the stage to where the microphone sat, He looked older than the kids at the school, He was part of the school, So he couldn't be older than they were, He went up to the Microphone and started tapping it **Bang Bang Bang, **The loud noise made the crowds ears cringe.

"Hello, everyone. My name is Kuyo, Of the Public Safety Committee"

Everyone in the crowd gasped, they knew this kid all to well, His power went to his head, and he could get whatever he wanted.

'_This isn't good.' Moka thought._

"Im here today to explain a few new 'Rules', So please everyone listen up." He started to grin, and an evil look came over his face, Kuyo could only think of how to ruin everyone's day.

"First off, I've gotten word that some of the students have been slacking, And sitting in the halls, skipping classes, I'm here to tell you, this will no longer be happening. My committee and myself will be patrolling the halls during class time, If you are found out of class for any reason. You will receive severe punishment, And the teachers have no control of what we do.

Secondly, You are no longer allowed to leave this world for anything. The bus that has been coming often will no longer be coming at all. With that being said you will also not be able to contact anyone outside of this world.

Last but not least, we will be doing a sweep of the school to make sure there are no humans here."

A worried look came over Mokas face, She started to tremble '_Oh no this is not good at all, Tsukune..'_

"That is all. I hope you all listened well, Because we now run this school." Kuyo started to laugh, the rest of his committee stepped on stage and jumped off in front of the crowd and started rushing everyone away, Kuyos laugh started to fade away as the students who gathered to hear the announcement headed back into the school.

Moka grabbed Kurumu and Mizore and rushed them aside.

"What are we going to do! They will sure find Tsukune!" Moka said.

"I could fly him away somewhere, but in his condition to be out of your room would probably be suicide". Kurumu replied.

"If I keep him in my room any longer they will most definitely find him, We can't let that happen. Maybe we can get him back to the human world?" Moka thought if they left now, there may be one last bus.

"Fuck no! You know for a fact that won't work!" Kurumu shouted.

A few of the students who were still being rushed inside heard her shouting and looked back, They didn't think anything of it and turned back around and continued into the school.

"I could always, Freeze him" Mizore stated.

"Mizore, Are you fucking serious?" Kurumu started laughing.

Mizores face became red, "It was just a suggestion".

"We need a real plan, Mizore." Moka said. _'What should I do?' _she started asking her vampire half for help. _'Well, We can't get him out of here. We could always defeat the committee, Or kill them.' _Her Vampire half said.

Before Moka could reply back, A voice appeared behind them.

"Hello, Ladies. What are you still doing out of class" It was Kuyo.

The girls became expressionless, And tried running.

As they got into the woods area you could hear Kuyo shout "Don't forget I run this school now, You can't hide!"

"Fuck." The girls shouted, They were surrounded by the committee, "What did I tell you? You can't hide from me, I own this place now. Take them to the committee room, I have some questions for them anyways." Kuyo stated.

"Yes, Sir." The committee replied.

**Back at school, Everything was in some sort of strict lock down. No one was allowed to leave the classrooms.**

"Whats going on?" Moka asked.

"Funny you should ask that, Why else are you coming in for questioning? Think about it, Moka." Kuyo grinned with a sly remark.

'_There is no way he could know, Could he?!' Thoughts of Tsukune rushed into Mokas head, She started becoming tense and more nervous than before._

"Are you searching the school?" Moka asked.

"Not just the school, We are also searching the dorms, and the main grounds." One of the committee members responded.

_Moka couldn't stop thinking of Tsukune 'Fuck..FUCK, Tsukune he'll be found, they will kill him..' _

"What is it Moka, Are you hiding something?" Kuyo asked.

Mokas face became as white as snow, Her heart was racing so fast she was expecting to have a heart attack.

"Ha, Moka. You do remember seeing me in the Hospital, Don't you?" Kuyo asked.

Moka, Kurumu, and Mizores eyes widened. They started panicing, "How does he know, What the fuck?" Moka whispered to Kurumu

Kurumu whisped back, "Knows what?"

Moka stopped for a second and remembered that she was the only person who knew that Tsukune was not an actual monster.

"Lets go!" A committee member shouted at Moka while pushing her along.

'_I wonder what that was about'_ Kurumu shrugged and continued walking.

At the end of the hall was the Committee room, Where the 3 girls would be questioned and punished for not being in class. The Committee was not messing around, When they said punishment they truly meant it.

Moka was seated in the first room, Mizore the second and Kurumu the third.

The questioning began;

Kuyo asked "Do you know anything about Tsukune, That the rest of the school doesn't know?"

Moka didn't reply at first.

The same question was asked to Mizore and Kurumu, Both of them agreed something was odd about him, but they didn't know what.

Moka was reluctant to answer, The door to the room opened up and Mizore and Kurumu walked in, being escorted by two brute looking students.

The door closed behind them and they sat by Moka, Who was just starring at the table, Her eyes were wide.

"Are you Okay?" Mizore asked.

Moka didn't say anything. "Well ladies, Its time for the event!" Kuyo laughed.

"The fuck is he talking about?" Mizore asked.

"Here comes our guest now" Kuyo said.

Tsukune was hungup on a pole, Tied down to it, Blood poured out of his stomach, They posted the pole in the middle of the room for Moka, Mizore and Kurumu to see.

"We knew he was a human, Moka. Especially after my little hospital visit, I needed to confirm it, And it looks like I was correct?" Kuyo walked up to Moka, And punched her directly in the face, She fell out of her chair and onto the floor. Kuyo cracked his neck, "You wouldn't be able to hide him forever you know?"

"But, guess what? Now that you brought him back here, Its time for him to die, Public execution style."

He started laughing more cynical before.

'_What!?' Mizore and Kurumu couldn't wrap their heads around what just happened._

**Alrighty, So that's the end of Chapter 7. I'm trying to pick up the pace a little bit, Tsukune will soon be bitten, Hope you are ready for it! Next chapter is going to be awesome! **


End file.
